


Hallucinations

by Oshun



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec’s view out his window onto Riverside after consuming a little too much Fool’s Delight. Those would not be fireworks but the stars that he is seeing. No doubt Richard is annoyed at him for taking it and slightly worried about how he might behave when he crashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallucinations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just Ann Now](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Just+Ann+Now).



He turned when Richard entered the room.

“Alec!” Richard groaned.

Alec’s eyes glinted like stars while his expression softened into one of childlike wonder. “Beautiful Richard! I’m happy you're home. You shouldn't miss this.”

“Oh, Alec, I’ve begged you not to use that poison.”

“Shush. You worry too much." He extended his hand. “Look at the sky! I think the end of world has come. Remember the fireworks over the river? That might have been the first time I realized how I love you.”

“What am I to do with you?”

“Kiss me?” Alec asked, his voice earnest with hopefulness.

* * * *


End file.
